It is well known that obesity is a very difficult condition to treat. Methods of treatment are varied, and include drugs, behavior therapy, and physical exercise, or often a combinational approach involving two or more of these methods. Unfortunately, results are seldom long term, with many patients eventually returning to their original weight over time. For that reason, obesity, particularly morbid obesity, is often considered an incurable condition.
More invasive approaches have been available which have yielded good results in many patients. These include surgical options such as bariatric surgery, bypass surgery or gastroplasty. However, these procedures carry high risks, and are therefore not appropriate for many patients. Even when carried out laparoscopically, these procedures are still considered major surgery due to the high risk and complication rates.